Single
by Vegitta
Summary: No es fácil mantenerlo en secreto, no fue algo normal lo que me pasaron esos días, tampoco fue agradable y mucho menos amigable o comodo,pero si llego a decir una palabra de lo sucedido...puede ser que vuelva una vez más y se lleve a los que más quiero...Mostrándome lo que sería su muerte segura y lenta... One-Shot reto de la pagina'Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball'


_**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo fueron utilizados para el reto que se me otorgo en la página de Facebook ''Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball''**_

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

Enma Daioh Sama cubría un secreto que no todos sabían...cubría aquella habitación con las almas perdidas, aquéllas almas que se les fue rebatada su vida ...por esa bestia traga almas, aquél que intento revelarse contra Enma desde el infierno, buscando su venganza y regreso al mundo de los vivos, él que logró escapar gracias al descuido de un "soldado" si así le puedo llamar, él fue el que arrebato las almas de los inocentes, aquéllos que no tenían nada que ver, las victimas de sus fechorías, todas esas almas están perdidas vagando en busca de la salida en esa oscura habitación... Él fue encerrado junto a esas almas, sufriendo el castigo de los inocentes, soportando el maltrato de las almas gobernantes del lugar...Su única salvación era que es puerta bañada de sangre, ésa puerta oculta entre el infierno...si, la que estaba perdida entre los límites del inframundo, logrará abrirse, por algún tonto que vagaba por el lugar o ya sea alguien que tenía las intenciones de abrirla para averiguar lo que había dentro...Yo estaba seguro de que esa puerta sellada por el mismo Enma Daioh Sama, él que lucho por la paz entre el inframundo y el paraíso, lograría estar cerrada para siempre...

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

Otra vez, la puerta del otro mundo estaba llena de almas, siempre era lo mismo...Llegaban almas de la nada a la puerta del otro mundo, Enma Daioh Sama juzgaba las almas y todas salían a su destino según el castigo de Enma, Enma trataba de descansar pero... ¡Qué Casualidad! Las almas llegaban de inmediato, como si estuvieran vigilando a Enma y justo cuando él está a punto de irse dijeran '' ¡Oh miren! Enma está desocupado ¡vamos a la entrada para que nos atienda de uno por uno al mismo tiempo de que nosotros lo molestamos!''

En fin, en ese lugar siempre se mantenía la misma rutina, trabajar y trabajar y trabajar sin descanso durante unos mil años hasta que se les presentaba una situación muy cómoda y se les diera el merecido descanso que siempre esperaban con ansias. Después de todo, ellos también merecen un preciado momento para estar cómodos.

-Bueno...creo que han pasado mil años desde que se nos otorgó un descanso muchachos, pueden retirarse siempre con la condición de volver, ¡pobre del que se me escape!-Aclaro – ¡Si Gran Enma!-Grito la multitud de sirvientes delante del juez –Pueden irse-Dijo Enma sacudiendo su mano en señal de libertad para sus ogros.

-¡Heee! ¡Libres!-Gritaban los ogros con desorden, empezando a correr como hormigas cuando se les va a aplastar.-Ah estos ogros de ahora-Suspiro parándose de su asiento como lo había echo hace unos mil años, para recoger un fruto de su árbol secreto.

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

_Yo conocía muy bien a Enma, él podía ser capaz de derrotar a Cell si él quería. Yo se mas bien que nadie que puede ser capaz de todo cuando se le llega a enfadar, sin embargo...también puede utilizar su gran fuerza cuando él lo desee, pero aunque sea un gran peleador, un gran alumno y un excelente compañero y amigo, él solo quería ser nada más y nada menos que un Juzgador de Almas, eso es todo, no más, aquella ha sido la única ocasión en la que he visto luchar a Enma...La única...aproximadamente hace unos 100 mil años..._

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

-Gran Enma no lo esperabamogros!-Se defendió el ogro azul, dando un pequeño salto para esconderse detrás de su compañero -Solo vengo por una fruta-Sonrío tras la sorpresa de los ogros -Uf! Esparabamogros un regañogro-Aclaro aquel ogro rojo –No se preocupen-ogro solo venia por mi fruta secreta y también venía a pedirles un favor...-Dijo Enma tratando de recordar

-¡Que deseaogro!-Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo –Bueno, necesitó que me traigan de inmediato mi...-Las mentes de los ogros se distrajeron por instantes, al parecer algunos reclusos tenían un conflicto detrás de Enma –Que se encuentra en la sección B de...-Acaso eran ellos o ¡Si! Era una pelea entre reclusos, la sangre se desparramaba por doquier -...a la derecha junto a mí...-Esperen ¿Era un conflicto entre Dodoria y Zarbon? A esos dos ya se les había dado el habito de tener un encuentro cada vez que se miraban -…de la planta baja ¿Han entendido?-Pregunto Enma dando fin a su discurso –Eh... ¡si claro!-Dijeron mirándose el uno al otro confundidos, esperaban que no fuera algo importante.

-Está bien, él descanso se ha terminado...tienen que traerlo de inmediato a mi escritorio, sí no, pueden irse despidiendo de sus cabezas-Se marchó, dejando el terror sembrado en las almas de los ogros – ¿Qué era lo que nos pidiógro?-Pregunto en susurro a su compañero sacándolo de sus perturbadores pensamientos mientras Enma caminaba tranquilamente a su escritorio nuevamente –No...nogro se-Dijo el segundo alzando sus hombros en señal de no – Creo que dijogro la sección A de la planta 15 a la izquierdogro junto a su armariogro de la planta altogro-Trato de a completar su compañero, dispuesto a seguir sus planes, sé dirigieron al lugar, buscando lo que sea que les había pedido Enma Daioh Sama...__

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.**_

-Ya...llegarogros-Hablo exhausto el Ogro azul, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de ese largo viaje, junto a su compañero color rojo –Se dice llegamogros-Corrijio –Lo que seagro, estoy muy cansadogro para poder pensarogro-

-Abre la puertarogro de una buena vez, o Enma nos cortara la cabezogro-Dijo su compañero dirigiéndose a la puerta esperando a que sea la correcta –Veamogros…-La abrió con cuidado, verificando si había algo dentro...Nada, era seguro de que se habían equivocado, sí no se apresuraban era probable que Enma los encuentre y les cortara la cabeza –Vaciogro, ¡te has equivocado! ¡Ahora debemos de apresurarnogros!-Renegó aquel ser azul, dejando la puerta entrecerrada y saliendo del lugar junto a su compañero rojizo.

_Yo lo mire, dejaron la puerta entrecerrada, jamás la cerraron…y ahí empezó el caos...más bien, SU caos...Yo solo sé, lo que alcance a observar desde este pequeño planeta..._

_**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. `.**__**Single**__**`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`. `. `.**_

_**-31 De Octubre-**_

Hace dos días que el alimento se había acabado en Kame-House, era hora de comprar comida, pero a causa de un lamentablemente ''accidente'' de parte de Oolong, Puar quedo incapacitado durante una semana condenado a reposo total...

_**Flashback...**_

_El maestro Roshi y los demás preparaban los decorativos para Halloween, esta vez estaban decididos a que la fiesta no iba a ser en la casa de Bulma, no señor, era tiempo de que también visitaran la Kama-House, por los viejos tiempos._

_Krilin se encargó de colgar todo el origami que habían hecho Puar y Oolong, también se encargó de regar algunas serpentinas en el suelo al igual que en el techo, Puar trataba de acomodar las sillas, mesas y lo demás, mientras que Oolong y el Maestro Roshi se encargaron de decorar con esfuerzo cada mesa que Puar preparaba con un lindo mantel color morado, decorar las sillas con tela negra, mientras dejaban caer unas cuantas serpentinas en cada mesa, con lindas velas aromáticas a olor ''Zombie'', junto a un vaso relleno de dulces en el centro de la mesa y un pequeño cartelito con divisibles letras que en conjunto formaban las palabras ''Feliz Halloween''._

''_Casualmente'' a Oolong se le ocurrió la ''genial'' idea de subir al techo con Krilin, a ayudarlo–Ten cuidado Oolong, no te vayas a caer-Carcajeo Krilin mirando al cerdito temblar con cada paso que daba sobre las escaleras junto a ese pesado ladrillo que cargaba en su mano izquierda mientras trataba de trepar la escalera con su mano libre, su mano derecha– ¿Y para que quieres ese ladrillo?-Pregunto mirándolo pasar de largo frente a él. Al parecer había subido intacto-Para algo.-Respondió-No quieres que te ayu...-No lo dejo terminar cuando Oolong respondió de manera firme-No no, esto lo hare yo mismo...-Dijo parándose en la esquina del techo, justo arriba de Puar –¡CUIDADO!-Grito dejando caer el ladrillo –¿Qué?-Pregunto Puar levantando la mirada-¡Puar cuidado!-Advirtió Roshi, justo después de que a Puar lo golpeara ''accidentalmente'' un ladrillo, Roshi solo miro como Puar quedo tendido como trapo viejo en el suelo, después de parpadear –Ups, se me callo-Carcajeo Oolong mirando a su compañero Puar mirando estrellitas alrededor de el –¡Oolong! ¡Esa fue una broma de mal gusto! ¡Bájate de una buena vez!-Regaño Krilin-¡Oh vamos! Que amargado eres…-Se dijo bajando las escaleras cuidadosamente para después atender a Puar, el cual yacía inconsciente en el suelo._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Bueno, nosotros iremos a comprar algo de comida ,Puar, tú cuida la casa mientras nosotros estamos fuera, no pienses en caminar o volar ya que te será inutil,todavia tienes unos cuantos huesos rotos pero no te preocupes, Yamcha viene en camino con unas semillas del ermitaño, sí llega cuando nosotros estamos de compras mándale saludos de mi parte-Aviso el viejo anciano saliendo junto a Oolong y Krilin de la Kame-House –Claro, yo le hare llegar su mensaje, no se preocupen por mi amigos, estaré bien ¡adiós!-Se despidió Puar aun en el sillón rojizo de la sala esperando a Yamcha, con la esperanza de que en unas cuantas hora pudiera estar caminando...

Había pasado una hora y media desde que el Maestro Roshi se fue de compras junto a Oolong y Krilin, Puar se había quedado completamente dormido en el sillón esperando a su mejor amigo, Yamcha, junto a las semillas del ermitaño...eran muy importantes para él, ya quería caminar y estar de pie de nuevo, más bien flotar de nuevo...pero gracias al incidente que le hizo pasar Oolong, Puar se quedó casi inmóvil...no guardaba rencor contra Oolong, después de todo, fue un ''accidente''

-¡Maestro Roshi! ¡Puar! ¡Ya llegue! Tengo las semillas del ermitaño ¡justo como me lo pidieron!-Grito observando y entrando a la Kame-House inesperadamente -¿Hay alguien en casa?-Pregunto tratando de visualizar alguna persona a su alrededor, al parecer no había... ¡Oh claro! Ahí estaba Puar en el sillón, dormido –Puar...despierta...ya tengo las semillas del ermitaño-Susurro a su amigo recostado en el sillón –Yam... ¿Yamcha?... ¡YAMCHA!-Despertó animado mirando con asombro a su amigo lanzándose a él y abrazándolo como si no lo hubiera visto durante 2 meses-¡Puar amigo! Lamento no venir a verte antes...pero-Trato de explicar, distraído de un ruido proveniente de la cocina...-¡Yo iré a ver!-Dijo Puar flotando... ¿Flotando? Que acaso no estaba en reposo...bueno, sé dirigió a la cocina observando detenidamente cada rincón de la habitacion,no había nadie...antes de irse di un último vistazo...tampoco, era definitivo que debió de ser algún recipiente que se había resbalado, en fin, volvió con su amigo Yamcha-No era nadie Yamcha de seguro fue un plato que…¡YAMCHA!-Grito con asombro al ver a una sombre mutilando a su amigo –Puar...vete-Alcanzo a decir, con su último aliento para después caer muerto en manos del asesino

Se quedó sin aliento – ¡Yamcha!-Grito con lágrimas en los ojos, Él noto su presencia y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el...estaba a punto de devorarlo...

-¡YAMCHA YAMCHA NO! ¡YAMCHA!-

-¡Puar! ¡Despierta Puar! ¡Estoy aquí despierta!-Suplicaba agitando a Puar tratando de despertarlo percatándose de que no fuera alguna reacción por el golpe que había recibido hace algunos días.-Ya...¡Yamcha!-Dijo inmovil,al parecer todo fue un sueño...si eso debió de ser, nada pudo ser cierto, Yamcha seguía vivo y el todavía no podía moverse -¿Esta bien Puar? ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Yamcha confundido –Yamcha... ¡Fue horrible horrible!-Alcanzo a decir para lanzarse a llorar de nuevo

-Tranquilízate Puar...tal vez todo fue un sueño- ** Tal vez **¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Que lo que había visto no fue un sueño? ¿Todo... fue real? Pero... ¿Cómo? –Mira, come esto te hará sentir mejor-Tomo la semilla de su bolsillo y se la dio a Puar-Gracias-Agradeció, se había recuperado por completo...no más rasguños en su piel, ya no habían rotos huesos y podía levantarse por las cosas el mismo, había recuperado totalmente la movilidad –¡Denada! Lamento tenerte tan abandonado aquí pero tú sabes que tengo que entrenar junto a los demás...Goku tiene que venir pronto y lo sabes, ¡quiero ser tan o más fuerte que el!-Explico-Esta bien Yamcha entiendo... ¡Me alegra que hayas venido!-

-¿Y dónde están los demás?-Pregunto rechazando a Puar y volteando a todos lados en busca de alguien –Ellos se fueron a comprar algo para comer-Comento Puar extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo-Bueno, yo quería saludarlos antes de irme…-Aviso-El Maestro Roshi te mando saludos junto a Krilin y Oolong-Informo-Bueno, está bien…si no te molesta tengo que irme-

-Sí, no importa, sé lo importante que es para ti entrenar.-Comento –Gracias Puar, nos veremos luego-Contesto saliendo de la casa y dejando con varias preguntas en la cabeza a Puar ¿De verdad era su amigo? ¿Qué paso con los tiempos de antes? Cuando ellos dos iban juntos en busca de aventuras contra el mundo ¿Porque se fue tan rápido? Y lo más importante… Su sueño... ¿No fue un sueño?

Ya habían pasado 3 horas más desde que todos se fueron, era raro, cuando él iba de compras con ellos lo máximo que se tardaban eran 2 horas, pero jamás 4 horas y media, ¡ni que se estuvieran llevando todo el centro comercial! Bueno, tal vez se encontraron con algunas chicas lindas y se quedaron a ''conversar'' con ellas, era lo más probable. Además, ya era de noche, 7:43 marcaba el reloj, Puar preparo un simple bocadillo por mientras, fruta picada y jugo de naranja en compañía, desde la mañana tenía hambre, no iba a esperarlos ni un minuto más ni porque sonara egoísta, su estómago estaba a punto de devorárselo a el mismo. –Vaya, jamás habían tardado tanto...estoy aburrido-Se quejó, sentándose en el sillón y observando toda la casa...hizo todo lo que quería hacer.

Limpio el baño y este quedo reluciente, limpió la cocina, él refrigerador e incluso la estufa, le dio tiempo de sobra para limpiar todos los cuartos de la casa incluyendo la sala…la única parte que quedaba era el patio pero ya era de noche como para salir a limpiar unas cuantas hojas, eso mejor lo haría mañana.-Creo que veré un poco de televisión-Se recostó en el sillón y tomo el control remoto, prendió el televisor y...nada ¿Que el Maestro Roshi no había pagado el servicio? ¿O acaso no había señal? Bueno, más dificultades para Puar.

En la habitación no se podía escuchar más que el sonido del televisor, ése inquietante sonido…*IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII* Casi dejaba sordo a Puar, él silencio era perturbador-Creo que…mejor iré a limpiar las hojas-Hablo, le era casi imposible pero pudo articular una palabra, sentía como alguien lo sujetaba del cuello sofocándolo lentamente hasta dejarlo sin cuerdas vocales, apagó el televisor dejando a la vista un solo punto rojo en medio de la pantalla, salió rápidamente de la casa, tomó el rastrillo y se dirigió al patio, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta, salió y pudo apreciar la luz que brindaba la luna esa noche, era suficiente como para alumbrar todo el patio.

-Al fin… ¡termine!-Exclamo alegre al mismo tiempo que miraba el montón de hojas apiladas en un solo lugar, las flores regadas junto a la casa y las sillas de jardín limpias.-Sera mejor dormir ya han tardado demasiado tiempo, no creo poder estar más tiempo despierto-Aviso con una sonrisa en su cara dirigiéndose a la puerta –Pero...-Dijo tratando de abrirla, ¿Cerrada? ¿Acaso le había puesto el seguro? –Yo no le puse seguro…-Trato de recordar...nada...el jamás dejo la puerta cerrada y las luces… ¡Las luces estaban prendidas! El mismo se dio cuenta cuando las apago de una por una – ¿Que está pasando ahí adentro?-Se preguntó tratando de mirar algo por la ventana, las luces estaban prendidas junto al televisor, alguien estaba cocinando algo y al parecer otra persona estaba en los cuartos de arriba ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? Las luces empezaron a parpadear…una y otra vez sin parar, la alarma de incendio estaba sonando, algo se estaba quemando, trataba de abrir la puerta – ¡Abre! ¡Abre por favor!-Suplicaba tratando de abrir la puerta.

Tardo casi 5 minutos en abrir la puerta, pero por fin lo había logrado–¿Qué pasa?-Murmuro entrando a la casa sigilosamente...las luces estaban apagadas de nuevo...el sonido de la alarma se había apagado, ya no se oía el freír de los alimentos en la cocina, los pasos en los cuartos de arriba habían cesado ...La televisión fue la única que quedo en su posición...Estaba prendida, él sonido abrumador de la televisión se podía oír en toda la casa...era alarmante, sé podía sentir como alguien estaba atrás de Puar ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Volteo a ver...nada...-Tal vez ya me volví loco o la situación de no poder encontrar y ver a mis amigos han afectado mi cabeza...-Se dijo a si mismo volteando de nuevo...Las luces...las luces de la cocina estaban prendidas ¿Otra vez? –Esto...esto no es normal... ¡salga de ahí quien sea! Me da miedito estar aquí y no me gusta que me espanten...es una buena broma pero ya te descubrí-Hablo temeroso y pálido dirigiéndose a la cocina –Maestro Roshi...Oolong...ya salgan no me gustan las bromas...Krilin tú también...salgan por favor-Suplicaba

-¡Oh Puar! ¡Al fin llegaste!-Comento aquel hombre con vestimenta formal...demasiado formal-Yamcha… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-Pregunto confundido pero con confianza, sí Yamcha estaba ahí no tenía por qué temerle...después de todo él lo consideraba como un mejor amigo, casi su hermano-Bueno, como mire que estabas solo vine a verte de nuevo y… ¡mira! ¡Prepare tu comida favorita! ¡Hot Cake con varias fresas y leche de chocolate! ¿Recuerdas? Era lo que comíamos cuando estábamos en el desierto cada vez que era un cumpleaños o cumplíamos otro año de ser mejores amigos...O en raras ocasiones en que algún tonto que vagaba tenía una gran fortuna sin proteger-Recordó –Si, lo recuerdo muy bien Yamcha, te lo agradezco pero...no es mi cumpleaños-Dijo Puar analizando la situación

'' ¿Desde cuándo Yamcha sabia cocinar? Bueno...creo que tantos años de estar en la casa de Bulma Yamcha debió de aprender a hacer una que otra comida, pero ¿Cómo llego aquí? ¡Jamás lo mire entrar! Es algo...extraño, me siento inseguro con él a un lado...no es normal, siempre me siento seguro cuando estoy con el ¿Porque ahora mi estómago se revuelve, la cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas y mi voz se empieza a extinguir...como si algo o alguien me impidiera hablar? ¿Porque?''

-…Bueno, después de dos días de estar en el sillón ¿no crees que sería una maravillosa idea comer alguna delicia? En mi opinión yo aceptaría esto-Soltó una carcajada –Perdón, creo que no aprecio mucho lo que me das-Comento Puar tomando una silla de la mesa y sentándose en ella mirando fijamente a Yamcha –No importa... ¡ten este está listo! Mucho cuidado, sigue caliente-Coloco el vaso de leche con chocolate y los hot cake frente a Puar...olían algo...mal, a simple vista se veían bien...se podía imaginar comiendo miles de ellos pero una vez que los olía bien...bueno, digamos que no se podría decir lo mismo, olía a muerte, a amenaza, a inseguridad...no sé, pero algo era seguro...esos Hot Cake no tenían buenas intenciones-Eh...no tengo hambre Yamcha-Dijo retirando el plato de su vista, él estomago se le revolvía con solo olerlo –¿Qué? Pero si hace unos momentos tu...bueno está bien, yo los comere-Renego apagando la estufa de mala gana y sentándose en el otro borde de la mesa...justo enfrente de Puar, tomando los alimentos que había rechazado Puar y comiéndolos...al parecer...o no tenía olfato o no le importaba que los Hot Cake estuvieran así-¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás aquí Yamcha?-Pregunto impaciente, observando como Yamcha se le quedaba mirando se podría decir que lo miraba con odio-¿Porque? ¿Quieres que me vaya?-Respondió con voz firme y con el ceño fruncido –No no es eso...lo que yo quería decir era que…-Trato de explicar Puar –Si querías que me fuera solo me lo hubieras dicho, lamentó interrumpir tus actividades de hoy, ya me voy-Aviso dejando su plato con comida y retirándose de la cocina – ¡No no Yamcha! ¡Yo solo quería saber para poder disfrutar el tiempo en el que estaremos juntos!-Explico –Ump, está bien…-Cambio de expresión rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a la mesa junto a Puar y se sentó feliz de nuevo en frente de su amigo ¿Que estaba pasando?

1 de Noviembre...Día 2... 12:30 PM

Yamcha salió unos instantes afuera, para buscar a los demás ¿Porque se habían tardado tanto? Solo eran unas simples compras... ¿O no?

-Creo que me daré una ducha rápidamente…-Aviso para sí mismo, observando las escaleras que dirigían a la planta alta de la casa, como si alguien estuviera ahí...observándolo.-No...No hay nada Puar, todo estará bien, Yamcha regresara con los demás...y todo volverá a ser ''Normal''-Se auto convenció, subiendo las escaleras...Rápidamente llego al piso de arriba, se escuchaba que alguien estaba en el baño...dándose una ducha ¿Ya habían llegado los demás? Vaya, sí era así, Yamcha sí que era rápido...-¿Maestro? ¿Se encuentra ahí?-Pregunto un tanto feliz y abriendo la puerta del baño...Si, sé miraba una silueta de un hombre duchándose y el sonido de las gotas caer en la regadera hasta la coladera...-¿Puar?-Contesto, al parecer Puar no se encontraba solo...eso le causaba una gran alegría, pero algo le decía que no debería de confiarse del todo...Aun así, no obedeció sus propios instintos y llamo de nuevo-¿Maestro? Vaya que alegría saber que han vuelto, estás ultimas horas me han parecido muy extrañas...-Empezó a parlotear...-Pero ustedes ya están aquí ¿Y los demás?-Pregunto, al ser golpeado por la espalda hasta caer inconsciente al suelo...

_-Que...¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Puar ahora en la regadera, sintiendo como cada gota de agua golpeaba su cuerpo...se sentía algo espeso y al parecer, no era incolora ni insípida...tenía un sabor agrio, amargó y asqueroso...y un color tan diferente a la demás agua que había visto antes –Sa...¿Sangre?-Se preguntó mirando hacia arriba...-¡Ah!-Exclamo...al ver su propio cuerpo muerto en sí, colgado de una cuerda en el cuello de la regadera-¡¿Yo?!-Grito...mirando fijamente su propio cuerpo...observando cómo podía mover su cabeza –Corre...-Dijo el cuerpo con unos ojos ahogados en la oscuridad, él cuerpo lleno de cuchillas y sin una oreja...-¡¿Correr?!-Pregunto Puar mirando aun impactado-No todo es como piensas...Puar-Llamo...mirando como su propio cuerpo se mostraba borroso, desapareciendo y al parecer... ¿Despertando?..._

-...¿Puar?-Pregunto-Que...¿Yamcha?-Pregunto Puar al mirar a Yamcha frente a él, cara a cara, con esa misma mirada Psicópata –Me alegra tu regreso del mundo de Morfeo, terminé de buscar a los demás, pero no los encontre,sin embargo pude encontrarte a ti tirado en el baño ¿Que estabas haciendo ahí eh?-Pregunto con esa sonrisa...la misma sonrisa de psicópata y una mirada profunda...que podía penetrar el alma de cualquiera –Bueno yo...me resbale-Mintio,tratando de descubrir ese ''algo'' en su amigo –Esta bien...si no te molesta estaré ahí...arriba-Dijo Yamcha mirando de reojo las escaleras –Si claro...estaré bien-Dijo Puar observando como Yamcha se dirigía a la planta alta, pero...Algo era distinto...Yamcha no tenía sombra...

Día 2... 8:30 PM

-¡Puar!-Llamo Yamcha desde la habitación de arriba -¿Que pasa Yamcha?-Respondió Puar de la manera más amable que podia,Yamcha se estaba comportando muy raro, era peligroso por el momento ya que era mucho más fuerte que Puar, era mejor tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo en esos instantes –¡Que te parece si mejor vemos televisión!-Propuso bajando feliz las escaleras –Es que la televisión...bueno más bien el Maestro…-Trato de explicar Puar observando como Yamcha se recostaba en el sillón y prendía el televisor-¿Qué el televisor que Puar?-Pregunto confundido, mientras los comerciales se empezaban a reproducir en la televisión dejando en asombro a Puar –Bueno, hace unas horas no había nada de...-Dijo pálido y con voz temerosa señalando el televisor como si este estuviera embrujado –No seas paranoico Puar, ¡ven! ¡Hay que ver una película de terror!-Ofreció Yamcha con una sonrisa en la cara y con voz macabra tratando de asustar un poco a Puar ''No sé para qué quiere ver una película de terror...si con lo que está pasando es como para caerse del miedo'' pensó asustado –Es...está bien-Acepto no muy seguro, recostándose arriba de Yamcha...estaba frio como un cadaver,al recostarse en su pecho no se podía escuchar el latir de su corazon,Puar no pudo sentir el correr de la sangre en sus venas...no podía sentir ninguno de sus signos vitales.

Yamcha localizo el canal en el que estaban, principalmente, las películas de horror y suspenso, Yamcha miraba con atención y se concentraba totalmente en la película olvidando todo a su alrededor...Sim embargo, Puar no dejaba de ocultarse entre el pecho de Yamcha, tratando de no ver o escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No quería ver o oír lo que iba a suceder, sí las luces estaban parpadeando no las quería ver...si en la cocina se escuchaba el freír de los alimentos ni loco los iba a oír...y si Yamcha se dormía no quería ver el televisor prendido...junto a ese inquietante sonido –Yamcha... ¿podrías cambiar de canal?-No habían pasado ni dos minutos, pero Puar ya no quería seguir escuchando la perturbadora programación

_-...Aun la tortura no termina...El seguirá ahí...persiguiéndote-_Leía con voz firme el hombrecillo dentro del televisor, interpretando una escena...encerrado en un cuarto oscuro, solitario y habitado por las voces de su cabeza...sosteniendo una nota con las manos, arrugada y sin color...la pantalla mostraba la grabación vieja, cortada y en visión nocturna de la muerte del hombre mientras en sus últimos momentos de vida leía esa nota...esa incomoda nota junto a la verdad que escondía dentro de ella, tratando de descifrar un mar de oscuras verdades sobre el pasado...y el presente...comparando los resultados de Aquel, él causante de todos los daños...

_-Detrás de cada cara, dé cada alma con la que hemos convivido...Él puede estar ahí...Observando cada movimiento que haces...-_Leía con voz débil y apagada, como si alguien le impidiera hablar...El televisor empezaba a tornarse oscuro como una noche de Noviembre – ¡Yamcha! ¡Ya cambia de canal!-Suplicaba Puar sin alguna respuesta de Yamcha...aquel punto rojo empezaba a aparecer en la pantalla...junto al inquietante sonido que Puar no quería escuchar nunca más en su vida...Llenando de nuevo la casa con ese infernal sonido...-¡Yamcha! ¡Yamcha despierta! ¡Yamcha!-Trataba de llamar Puar, esperando respuesta de su amigo el cual estaba, al parecer, hipnotizado por ese punto rojo

-¡Yamcha! ¡YAMCHA!-Gritaba agitando a su amigo, parecía que su alma se había ido...pero su cuerpo seguía ahí...-YAM... ¡Ah!-Grito Puar al recibir un golpe en la nuca, el cual lo hizo caer sobre Yamcha y quedarse desmayado

2 de Noviembre-Kame House...5:35 AM

Todavía en esa pequeña parte del mundo seguía oscura, claro, aún faltaban 3 horas para el amanecer...

-Ya... ¿Yamcha?-Despertó, después de 5 horas de estar inconsciente...solo en el sillón, ya no había rastros de Yamcha, el televisor estaba apagado y no había ninguna luz que pudiera dejar ver la habitación, ni si quiera la luz de la luna – ¿Yamcha?-Pregunto y nadie respondió...Al parecer su ''mejor amigo'' lo había abandonado en esa casa.-Yamcha...-Susurro levantándose del sillón con dificultad y dirigiéndose a las escaleras...

-¿Estás aquí?...-Pregunto subiendo con cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar a los cuartos de arriba...como a Yamcha casi siempre se le veía en el cuarto de Krilin se dirigió a este sin algún temor o sospecha...

-¿Estás ahí?-Pregunto abriendo la puerta y observando la habitación... ¿Otra vez? ¿Que acaso esto era un broma? –Kamisama...-Alcanzo a decir al observar a su amigo yaciendo en el suelo, desangrado, mutilado y con sus órganos vitales e internos destruidos y tirados en el suelo como si fueran inútiles trapos viejos – ¡Yamcha!-Grito corriendo a ver a su amigo...o lo que quedaba de el – ¡Ayuda ayuda!-Grito asustado saliendo de la habitación llena de sangre para después dirigirse a la habitación del Maestro Roshi...Al parecer...todo iba de mal en peor

-¡Ayuda!-Grito, entrando a la habitación del Maestro y encontrándose con el...en un aspecto diferente...estaba acostado en el suelo, sus lentes estaban posados en su espalda mientras que sus pies y manos tenían marcas de sogas y cadenas, su espalda estaba marcada con lo que parecía un látigo...Puar se tornaba de un color verde y cada vez estaba más palido,salio rápidamente de la habitación secándose las lágrimas y averiguando que es lo que había detrás de la puerta del baño

-No...-Susurro, entrando al baño y derramando un mar de lágrimas al ver a Krilin en la regadera...observando con detenimiento como es que la sangre corría como un pequeño rio hacia la coladera, la sangre provenía del cráneo y estomago de Krilin...parecía que hace unos instantes lo habían asesinado de esa manera tan cruel...Voló lo más rápido que pudo bajando las escaleras cuando solo sintió a mitad de camino como una gota liquida caía en su frente detuvo y miro hacia el techo

-¡AH!-Grito blanco, con el estómago revuelto y llorando mirando el cuerpo de Oolong colgado...derramando gota por gota su sangre hasta que muriera...tenía algo pegado en el pecho con su misma sangre...''Tu'' Es lo que decía al observar como Oolong daba vueltas en el aire colgado de la soga, muriendo de asfixia lentamente... ¿Una manera cruel de morir no?

-¿Yo?...Yo...yo no por favor-Suplicaba bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal...-¡Por favor ábrete!-Le suplicaba sin respuesta alguna, la puerta no se movía de su lugar...lo único que se podía visualizar eran las manchas de sangre-Por favor...te lo suplico-Rogaba agitando la manecilla de la puerta, pudo sentir como alguien le tocaba el hombro...su mano fría y mojada se recargaba en el-Puar...-Llamo causando el temor en Puar, agotando la última pizca de cordura en El...-¡AHH! ¡Abre abre!-Trataba de romper la pequeña ventana, ni si quiera logro hacerle un pequeño agujero o mancharla-Perdón Puar, no te alarmes...soy yo, Yamcha-Aviso, Puar volteo para confirmarlo...era el, tenía un enorme agujero en el pecho y abdomen en donde antes estaban sus órganos internos y vitales...al igual que tenía la mejilla derecha destrozada, sé podía ver claramente su hueso derramando sangre-¡AH! ¡YAMCHA ALÉJATE ALÉJATE!-Grito corriendo, huyendo de Yamcha hasta quedarse en la cocina...

-No...Estas muerto, yo lo mire-Dijo Puar derramando lagrimas observando fijamente la sala-No morí, sigo aquí...-Susurro en el oído de Puar causando el pánico y el temor en él, haciéndolo caer en el suelo...-¡PUAR!-Grito formando una esfera de Ki en su mano derecha aun destruida.-¡No Yamcha No!-Parpadeo...-¡NO ME QUEDARE AQUÍ! ¡NO! ¡TU IRAS CONMIGO PUAR! ¡CONMIGO!-Gritaba lanzando la esfera de KI hacia Puar – ¡NO!-

-¡CUIDADO!-El ladrillo se dirija hacia él, dé nuevo...-¡PUAR CUIDADO!-Grito el Maestro Roshi advirtiendo, Puar obedeció y esquivo el ladrillo que venía hacia el... cambiando el futuro que le debería de haber correspondido-¡Maldición! ¡Falle!-Renegó Oolong desde el techo-¡¿Que tratabas de hacer?! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Puar pudo haberse lastimado! ¡Baja de inmediato!-Defendió Krilin bajando a Oolong-Que exagerado...-Renegó Oolong bajando por las escaleras cuidadosamente, Krilin aun lo amenazaba con la mirada-¿Te encuentras bien Puar?-Llamo el Maestro Roshi...mirando fijamente a Puar...-Si...ya estoy mucho mejor Maestro,gracias-Agradecio mirando asombrado al Maestro Roshi –Gracias-

_**17 De Noviembre:**_

_No es fácil mantenerlo casi en secreto, no fue algo normal lo que me pasaron esos días, tampoco fue agradable y mucho menos amigable o comodo,pero si llego a decir una palabra de lo sucedido...puede ser que vuelva una vez más y se lleve a los que más quiero...Mostrándome lo que sería su muerte segura y lenta...Estoy seguro de que esto aún no termina...Porque el infierno está aquí entre nosotros...Detrás de cada pared, de cada ventana...Mirándonos...observando nuestros movimientos...atacándonos siendo su siguiente presa...Aun lo puedo sentir...¡AQUÍ!_

_**Nota de Autora: **__^O^ ¡He regresado a la vida para celebrar este Halloween! ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que me lo perdería? ¡Ni loca! ¡Estuve ausente estos días, pero no significa que me perdería los especiales de Halloween, eso sí, los exámenes están que me vuelven loca! Sin embargo...tuve que pasar de panzazo Geografía para poder escribir esto XD El tiempo que debí de estar estudiando el examen de Geografía...mejor se los dedique a ustedes XD Pero valió completamente la pena :'3 En mi opinion,no creo que me haya quedado muy buena la historia, pero eso sí, cuándo la escribí si me estuvieron espantando unas cuantas veces O_O La puerta se habria,alguien o algo tocaba la ventana, alguien estaba saltando en el techo, unas cuantas veces la cama crujía y mi conejito (El que tengo en mi sala) Siempre estaba tirado en el suelo cuando yo lo acomodaba en el sillón con los demás peluches fingiendo tomar té (¿Qué? Es divertido ^O^) En fin, todo eso ya se me hacía normal, los días que acostumbraba escribir esto siempre era lo mismo...Pero lo del peluche si me asustaba XD Estaba tirado en el suelo medio muerto mientras los peluches del sillón parecían estar mirándolo y diciendo ''Ta' muerto!'' XD O por lo menos eso pasaba en mi mente. ¡Agradezco profundamente que hayan leído mi Fic! Si algo me falló... (Kami será doloroso T^T) Pueden hacérmelo saber (Aunque detrás de la pantalla llore) ¡Estoy lista para cualquier ataque! XD__** ¡**__Tambien agradezco a la página de Facebook ''Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball'' por otorgarme este maravilloso reto! Pase unos buenos sustos con este fic, y emociones tan inexplicables, qué volvería a escribirlo una y otra vez... ¡Oh por cierto! ¡Agradezco también a la academia! XD Bueno eso no, ¡descártenlo! Agradezco a mis compañeros de clase (¡Esos locos que se hacen pasar por compañeros de clase! ¡Sí! Esos ''Compañeros Rateros'' XD) que siempre me estuvieron diciendo '' ¡Eres muy buena! ¡Síguele me gustó mucho!'' En especial Mi amiguita Brenda XD Que casi me arranca la cabeza por entregarle el fi semanas después XD siempre diciéndole '' ¡El jueves, miércoles o viernes te lo traigo!'' '' ¡Me faltan los detalles!'' XD Gracias por aguantarme XD Y al subjefe...Que escribía en mi cuaderno (Arruinandolo,graffiteandolo y rompiendo la racha de mis cuadernos ''No rayados'') ''Notas: Cuidado con las faltas de ortografía porque tienes que kontinuarla...****** Estuvo aquí: D" -Así se encontraba escrito, yo solo eche un vistazo y lo escribí XD En fin, ¡también agradezco a todos esos hermosos lectores que leen mi absurda y larga nota al igual que mí no muy bien elaborado fic! XD ¡Saluditos! ¡Nos leemos!_

_PD: Lo sé, no le di muy buena utilidad a la frase que me dieron u.u Debí de utilizarla mejor. Al fic le faltó algo más de...esa pizca de terror ¿Cierto? A mí se me da más la comedia XD Pero bueno, al menos acabo de confirmar que no soy muy buena con el Horror/Suspenso...Se me da más andar de payasa XD Oh! Tambien tuve una que otra falta de ortografía por ahí, regadilla pero trate de hacer lo mejor que pude, ojalá y comprendan que no fue intencional :S _

_¡Saludos, Abrazos y Besos a todos! ¡Pasen un terrorífico Halloween y un feliz Día de Muertos! (Celebrándose en México...y para todos los Mexicanos queridos que leen esto)_

_**Ettena**_


End file.
